<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween by LintheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986683">Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintheWriter/pseuds/LintheWriter'>LintheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orange [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, F/M, Immortal Main Character, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Miscarriage, References to Depression, Regrets, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, World War I, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintheWriter/pseuds/LintheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Legends were not something Marie took too seriously, a lot of them were truly fiction. But the tale of Edward Mordrake was one that scared her. The two-faced man would appear if a freak performed on Halloween and she was scared that she would be the one he would take with her.</p><p>This is also on Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Mordrake/Original Character(s), Edward Mordrake/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orange [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1913</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a sigh, Marie changed into her pale blue nightgown and settled on the small bed. Even though there was a small fear in her that she might die, it so far seemed as though the legend of Edward Mordrake was just that: a legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was glad that she at least managed to make some money, just enough to afford the rent. Marie moved some of her hair from beneath her head before closing her eyes, she didn’t feel like reading. There was less than an hour left until midnight and the quicker she would fall asleep, the quicker Halloween would be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me saying, you’re rather beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flinching at the male voice, Marie opened her eyes and sat up. She was sure she had locked her door but she could grab the book off of the nightstand. Realising the stranger stood next to the nightstand since that was the only place to stand in the small bedroom, Marie decided against reaching for the book.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who are you?” she asked, trying to sound confident. She realised that he was wearing rather old-fashioned clothes. “And why are you in my apartment?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Apologies, my dear. How rude of me to not introduce myself,” he said. “My name is Edward Mordrake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward Mordrake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had summoned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed, taking his top hat off to reveal a second face on the back of his head. Her eyes widened and she couldn’t help but regret performing, even if it meant missing her rent.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to startle you, my dear,” he said softly. He had a rather typical and posh English accent. “Who might you be?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Marie Williams,” she said quietly. Even though she probably knew why, she decided to point something out. “You didn’t answer my second question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has performed this night and now I search for a freak to take with me to the other side and to satisfy its wants,” he explained simply.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I performed earlier, I needed the money,” Marie said, not sure why she felt the need to explain herself to a ghost. She gestured for him to sit on the edge of the bed and he smiled and did so. Marie shuffled forwards and sat beside him. She felt a little less afraid now he wasn’t towering over her. “You might kill me.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Perhaps I will, but first, tell me about your darkest moment, when you have felt truly ashamed and miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes stared at her but she didn’t understand. Her fingers dug into the sheets and her toes dangled above the floor. A green mist covered the floor, gently floating upwards around her feet.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t understand.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think you do.” He reached out and gently moved her chestnut fringe to the side with his gloved hand, revealing a third eye in the centre of her forehead. Instead of a grey colour, it was orange. “The 21st of April, 1868, your eighteenth birthday. It wishes to hear it from you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I see,” she said. “Well, I turned eighteen and unlike my older sisters, I didn’t really have anyone to court, not even any potential suitors. So my mother held a party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a lavish banquet. Rows of tables covered with pristine tablecloths were filled with plates of food. Marie didn’t know how her mother had managed it. Turning behind her, Marie smiled and hugged her mother.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother, this is truly wonderful, I love it all, thank you so much. You’re the best mother I could have ever wanted.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The woman was tall and thin with a pointy nose and greying hair. She smiled at Marie. “Now come on, you are a lady now. Just promise we’ll pick a worthy suitor together later.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Mother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me, Ma’am,” said a young man. He had curly blond hair and bright green eyes. “May I dance with the beautiful lady before me?” Her mother nodded and Marie took the man’s outstretched hand and followed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name was Charles,” she said, smiling fondly at the memory. “He was sweet and polite. He was going to be a physician but Mother didn’t approve of that. I don’t know why she invited him if she didn’t approve of him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Perhaps to seem kind,” he said. Marie looked at him and nodded. “Those who pretend to be kind are often the most cruel. And she was cruel to you, wasn’t she?” Marie nodded her head and continued on with the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, I’d like to thank all of you for attending today but I’m afraid I have some news to announce,” said her mother. Marie had a sinking feeling in her chest. “We had hoped that our Lord would forgive her for her sins but it seems my daughter is committed to sin.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother…” said Marie, turning to face the woman. She flinched and raised a hand to the stinging skin of her cheek. Her mother had slapped her. Tears welled in her eyes as nails dug into her scalp and she was yanked closer to her mother by her hair. “Stop!”<br/>
“Unfortunately, Satan has claimed my daughter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hair was lifted from Marie’s face to reveal a third, orange eye that stared at everyone. Her eyes met Charles’ and she saw his look of horror.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Charles, no! I’m not a witch or a Devil-worshipper, I’m not!” Having a third eye didn’t change who she was, she hadn’t lied to anyone about how she felt or what she liked. But the way he looked at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward held out a folded handkerchief out to her. She thanked him as she took it and wiped her eyes.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“It was the way he looked at me,” she said quietly. Marie held the handkerchief in her hands, her thumb brushing over the embroidered letters on it. “I really felt ashamed of who I am. If I didn’t have an eye on my forehead, I could have married and had a family, even if it wasn’t with Charles.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I am sorry you had to relive that, no real mother would intentionally hurt their child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and headed towards the door.</span><br/>

  <span>“I’m not going to die?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” he said, shaking his head. “You are not the one but I am certain we shall see each other again.” He headed through the open door and walked out of sight. Slowly, the green mist started to fade and out of curiosity, Marie walked to the doorway and looked into the small living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1914</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were footsteps as she walked. She had performed on Halloween again. If it wasn’t who she thought it was, she’d feel rather stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a war on now,” she said as she slowed down her pace.<br/></span>
  <span>“Is that so?” asked an English voice. “Please, do tell.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s mostly Britain and Germany and their allies, we’re not really involved with it yet but we probably will be,” said Marie. Looking to her left, she saw the face of Edward Mordrake. “I’m not really sure how it happened but I feel bad for the soldiers, they were told they would be home for Christmas and it’s already Halloween.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It seems they lied, that’s not how war operates,” he said. Marie smiled a little and nodded in agreement.<br/></span>
  <span>“I think some of them might have realised that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked back to her tiny apartment with the ghost walking beside her. She wondered if other people could see him. Since he was a ghost that appeared to freaks, she assumed he only appeared to freaks. If anyone was to see her, she’d be walking alone and talking to herself.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’d like to go to war,” she said, turning to look at Edward Mordrake again. “I could walk across No Man’s land and survive.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You were born female, you cannot fight in a war,” he said. Marie hummed.<br/></span>
  <span>“Probably for the best, I don’t think I could kill anyone,” she said. “I do think we’ll be able to vote soon as well, I’ve been trying to support some of the suffrage groups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wants to hear a story,” he said, changing the topic. Marie felt dread well in her chest. “It wants to hear of a joyous moment.”<br/></span>
  <span>One story came to mind immediately. “It probably sounds stupid but when I was ten, there was this doll in the window of a toy shore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holding her father’s hand, Marie happily skipped down the road.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think your sister would like?” her father asked, looking at his daughter. As they walked past a store with dolls in the window, Marie stared at them. There was one with beautiful blue eyes and black hair and a pretty . “What do you suggest?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her father noticed she was distracted and knelt beside her.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“If you help me pick some presents for your sister’s birthday, I’ll buy you that doll there that you’re looking at but you have to promise not to tell your mother.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Marie’s eyes widened as she smiled and nodded. “I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left the doll behind when I ran away. It was a shame, getting that doll is one of my earliest memories. The problem with living so long is that you forget so much,” said Marie with a sigh. “I didn’t take it because I thought my mother would take me back.”<br/></span>
  <span>“But she didn’t,” said Edward. “Your father does not seem like your mother, he seems kinder.”<br/></span>
  <span>“He wasn’t like her, he was kinder,” she smiled as she remembered him. She looked down at the path but it was covered by the green mist.<br/></span>
  <span>“Something happened to him.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, he was… he died during the civil war,” she said quietly. “I miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do, my dear, but I’m afraid I must leave you here,” he said. It took a few steps for her to realise he wasn’t walking with her any more. She turned and he smiled, nodding his head. “I wish you a safe journey, my dear.” Edward fell into the darkness, the mist fading with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1916</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie had the feeling they would soon become entangled in the war between the UK and Germany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Marie couldn’t complain, she wouldn’t lose much, she’d likely gain a job since some of the men left to fight. But until then, she was still stuck performing magic card tricks and sleight of hand tricks. She couldn’t avoid Halloween performances, especially since there was a Halloween party happening in the neighbourhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she headed towards the front door, ready to head home and spend some time alone, she noticed green mist and a familiar man was leaving through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t going to leave without talking to me, were you? It would be rather rude coming from a gentleman such as yourself,” said Marie with a smile on her face as she shut the front door behind her. He stopped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her.<br/></span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dare to dream of such a thing, my lovely,” he said. He titled his head slightly. “You are less afraid of me now.”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie nodded. “I don’t exactly have many friends or people to talk to. I have exactly two friends,” she said with a small shrug. She let out a sigh of relief as a gust of cold wind blew past her. “It’s so much quieter out here, less children too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked beside him and she noticed his small smile as they walked together. Shivering, she pulled her coat closer and fastened it.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m guessing not feeling the cold is a perk of being a ghost?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’d offer warmth if I could, my lovely,” he said. His smile then faded and he paused. “But it wants to hear a story. A story with pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie frowned. She had the feeling he knew what the story was without her saying it. She pulled at the sleeves of her jacket and looked down.<br/></span>
  <span>“I tried to do what you did with a bit less murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feeling air rush in her lungs, Marie gasped and opened her eyes. Her back was on the floor and a blonde woman knelt over her.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, thank God you’re awake,” she said. Marie wasn’t sure how long she had been hanging but if the woman asked, she knew her answer would be something along the lines of ‘I'd only just done it and then you walked in’. “Why would you try to do this to yourself, Miss?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-” She erupted into a fit of coughs and sputters as her throat burned. Marie pushed herself up and realised that the woman had paid no attention to the third eye that was almost certainly visible. She seemed to notice her concern as she spoke again.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry,” she said. “My Bill is a freak too but he’s a sweet fella. I’m sure you’d get along with him, almost everyone does.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman helped Marie sit up and Marie rested her head against the kitchen counter.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you here?” she croaked, feeling her throat ache as she spoke. She coughed again, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw your advert in the paper and Bill thought I could check it out while he was at work,” she said. “It seems like it was a good thing I did, my name’s Katie, Katie Reed.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Marie Williams.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Want me to stay for a bit?” asked Katie as she helped Marie to her feet. The three eyed woman gave her a feeble nod. “Let’s make you a drink.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She found you,” Edward said.<br/></span>
  <span>Marie nodded. “She did, she saw my advert and asked about it and that's why she was there. We share a house now, they're great.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You're glad to have friends.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Of course I am, they don't even care that I have an eye on my forehead, I'm still not used to it, you know,” she said, smiling to herself. “I’ve been living with them for a year and a half, it all happened a few months after I last saw you.” Glancing to her left, she saw his small smile turn into an emotionless face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall see you the next Halloween someone performs, my dear,” said Edward. Marie nodded before checking what street they were on, it seemed as though they had aimlessly wandered through the streets. Seeing the street name, she realised they weren’t too far from their house. “It is not you tonight.” Smiling again, Marie turned to say goodbye but there was no one there. Green mist dissipated into nothing at her feet. He was gone again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1919</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flinching, Marie swivelled to face the intruder. She clutched the fabric of her dress and glared at the man.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please don’t scare me like that,” she said. “I thought you were an intruder, Mr Mordrake.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Tell me, Miss Williams, what has happened since we last met?”<br/></span>
  <span>“We declared war on Germany the April after I last saw you, and then last November on the 11th 1918. You’ve missed a few years.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You could have summoned me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve been busy working,” said Marie with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie headed into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. She then motioned for Edward to sit before sitting down herself.<br/></span>
  <span>“What does it want to hear?” she asked.<br/></span>
  <span>“It hasn’t decided yet,” Edward said as he sat down.<br/></span>
  <span>“How dreadful, making a lady wait.” Marie ran a hand through her hair, wincing as the knots spotted her fingers and hurt her scalp.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’d hardly call you the epitome of being a lady.” Marie felt like she had been slapped, she wasn’t sure how to respond to that.<br/>“What it means to be a lady has changed since you were alive,” she said coldly. “And since when I was born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was silent for a moment, he looked down and she caught a glimpse of the horrific face that whispered thoughts to him.<br/></span>
  <span>“It doesn’t mind,” he said quietly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Katie moved out,” she said. “Bill had to be part of the war and a while after it ended, Katie found out Bill had died from an infected wound. She… she wasn’t coping. They were supposed to get married and it had been postponed because of the war. And then… she sort of broke down.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You said that she was a rather pleasant person.”<br/></span>
  <span>“She was nice, yes. And kind. And she didn't care what I looked like as long as I was a nice person.” Marie wasn't sure if she was a nice person, she just tried her best to be, within reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know much about you and here I am telling you about my life,” said Marie. Since she had last seen him, she had heard a few rumours from some of the carny folk that had visited in the summer. “From what I’ve heard, you were going to inherit a lot over in England, that you would be about ten years older than me had you not listened to it and killed all of them and then yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward lifted his head and stared at her for a moment. “What you have heard appears to be true. I would have inherited a lot of wealth, should I have not gone mad. They were all too glad when they committed me to the Bethlem Royal Hospital.” Her eyes widened. He had used the hospital's proper name, not the nickname.<br/></span>
  <span>“Bethlem Royal Hospital… You were put in Bedlam? The insane asylum?” Edward nodded. “I didn’t know that.”<br/></span>
  <span>“No? Then you have learnt something new about me,” said Edward. Slowly, he stood and Marie quickly got to her feet. “I am afraid I must move on tonight, it is not you my lovely and I am yet to talk to the freak who has summoned me here tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he knew it hadn’t been her to perform. She had been scared to summon him in case she died, just when her life was starting to get better. This year, she had been too busy at work to be able to summon him. The work hours were long but they paid well enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Edward bowed his head and turned to leave, Marie spoke. The demon face on the back of his head seemingly staring at her, it was a little unnerving.<br/></span>
  <span>“Wait,” she said. Pausing, Edward Mordrake turned to face her. “I… I’ve enjoyed your company tonight.”<br/></span>
  <span>“And I have enjoyed yours, Miss Williams. Stay safe.” He turned back around with his cane held in his gloved hands and walked down the dark hallway. Slowly the mist faded and yet again, Marie was left alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1923</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marie put the flowers into the vase and tried not to cry. The grave was relatively fresh, Marie had procrastinated visiting in case there was family or other mourners visiting. Part of it had been because she didn’t want to accept her sister’s death. Eventually, Marie had decided she had waited long enough to visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie Williams, I did not expect to find you in a graveyard.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Neither did I, Edward Mordrake,” she said, recognising the English voice at once. It had been four years but his voice had stuck with her, she could hear him talking about the asylum in his voice in her head when she thought about it. “But here I am, at my sister’s grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had lived a long time, she had been seventy-six when she had died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mourn for her even though your family disowned you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“She didn’t,” Marie said without hesitation.<br/></span>
  <span>“That is a story it would like to hear,” he said as he walked over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marie, is that you?” she heard her sister’s voice call out. Marie walked over to her sister, her hair covering the wretched third eye that had ruined her life. “It is you, how dreadful you look.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,” Marie muttered bitterly.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, Arthur’s brother is a physician. When I mentioned you and why you were disowned, he simply stated it was caused by a birth defect. I knew it couldn’t be sin, you were always too kind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Margaret, I-”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Marie. Mother might pretend you don’t exist but I know you do. If you need help, you can come to me. I’ll only turn you away if family is visiting but to friends you can simply be another friend of mine,” said Margaret. She had interrupted her sister but held out money. A fair bit of money.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’ll be stolen from me if I’m found with this much. Or they’ll think I’ve stolen it, I can’t take this, Peggy,” said Marie. She hadn’t used her sister’s nickname in a long time but her sister smiled at the use of it.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Then direct the police to me, I will tell them I gave it to you,” said Peggy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She held Marie’s cold hands and sighed. “I promise, if you need help, I’ll give it to you. I can get you some new clothes if you want, find a place for you to stay.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, I’ll be fine,” said Marie. Margaret stuffed the money into Marie’s hands before taking a step back. “Thank you.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the least I can do,” said Margaret. Quickly, she gave her sister a hug. “I have to get going, you know where I live, don’t you?” Marie just nodded before watching her sister hurry to the carriage that had been patiently waiting for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I carried on visiting her until I was about thirty-five,” said Marie. She wiped her tears off of her sleeve. “After that, it was hard to explain why I still looked twenty.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Walk with me,” said Edward. Marie looked up at him. She was reluctant, her dress would undoubtedly be dirty from kneeling in the dirt. Noticing his outstretched hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems your sister was not like your mother at all,” said Edward as he offered his arm to her. No one had done that in a long time. Smiling, she curled her hand around his arm and they started walking.<br/></span>
  <span>“Or the rest of the family,” sighed Marie. “Peggy was the only one to not completely pretend I didn’t exist. According to the rest, I was a deformed child who died very young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked, the night continued to grow darker and colder. Stars were visible above them as there were no clouds in the sky. The green mist swirled around their feet, moving with each step they took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I decided that I like your voice,” said Marie. She looked to Edward who looked rather amused.<br/></span>
  <span>“Is that so?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Every time I think of you, I can hear your English accent in my head. For whatever reason, I can’t forget it so I decided it must be because it’s a nice voice,” she said, laughing a little. “It’s been four years since I last saw you, it’s a long time to remember someone’s voice, especially since this is my… fifth time meeting you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You flatter me, my dear,” said Edward as they continued heading to Marie’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” said Marie with a smirk on her face, “for three years, I have been lining up to vote, just as I hoped and helped work for.”<br/></span>
  <span>Edward turned to her, it felt as though he was staring through her. “You are not lying.”<br/></span>
  <span>“No, we’re getting more rights now.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I am glad for you,” he said with a small smile. “You do account for half of our population, after all.” Her eyebrows raised, he seemed less opposed to it than last time, had he been able to think it over since the last time they saw each other?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to reach Marie’s home. It was rather small and sparsely decorated but it was homely. After shutting the door behind them, Marie noticed Edward’s small frown.<br/></span>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she asked. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Edward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sinking feeling in her chest as she realised what was going to happen. His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek. She caught sight of a silver blade and let out a shaky breath.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please,” she whispered. “Life is finally getting better, despite some setbacks, please don’t do this.” He looked away for a moment and she wondered if he was listening to the dreadful face.<br/></span>
  <span>“A soul must come with me, Marie, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Marie tried to hold back the tears.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, don’t take this away from me yet,” she begged. “I’m enjoying this stupid, pitiful life. Please, don’t take it from me.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I am at its whims,” he said softly. “I am no longer a man, I am not in control.” Marie put her hand on his arm.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, Edward,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like he was listening to something else said by the face.<br/></span>
  <span>“You will regret it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then let me regret it,” she said. Was there a chance she might survive this encounter?<br/></span>
  <span>“You will be begging for a death I cannot give you,” he said. It looked as though he was struggling, what was going on in his head? “You will see friends and family grow old and die and suffer more than I can explain to you.”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie stared into his blue eyes and spoke firmly. “I don’t want to die.” His gloved hand left her cheek and he stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vanished and the mist was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie had survived.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1925</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, my lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie turned and let out a sigh of relief as she saw who it was.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hello,” she said, smiling a little even if her heart wasn’t in it. He stared at her as if he knew the smile wasn’t truly genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he asked. Spotting a chair, he sat down on it but Marie stayed standing.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m fine.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know when you lie,” he said as soon as she had stopped speaking.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m… I’m stressed and sad,” she admitted. She ran a hand through her hair, not caring if he could see the third eye. She didn’t have to worry about that around him. “ A man proposed to me not too long ago and then the next day he left, saying he never loved me at all.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I do believe that is the story it would like to hear tonight.” Marie wanted to mutter ‘of course it is’ but refrained and simply started to explain what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrian had accepted her, Marie hadn’t expected that. Now, she felt a little more relaxed as she sipped her wine. They had been dating for a while now and she noticed he held a box in his hand.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Marie, I don’t care if you’re a freak, I want to marry you.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to marry you too,” Marie whispered as a smile spread across her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought him perfect.”<br/></span>
  <span>“No one is perfect,” said Edward.<br/></span>
  <span>Marie shook her head. “No, and especially not him.” There was bitter resentment clear in her voice and her arms were crossed in front of her.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tell me, what did he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie woke to a loud bang. Groaning, she rolled over and looked over at where Adrian was supposed to be. The bed was empty. Quickly, she sat up and tried to see where he was.The closet was open, all of his clothes gone.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Adrian?” she called out. She didn’t understand why his clothes were gone. She got to her feet and headed to the living room where Adrian was leaving. “Where are you going?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m leaving, I proposed and you said yes, that wins me the money from the bet.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“But… the ring-”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You can keep it, it’s been on your finger, freak. I don’t want it back.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Adrian, please, I… I don’t understand, did you not love me?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known,” she said quietly. She wiped tears from her cheeks. “And that only happened a few weeks ago.”<br/></span>
  <span>“A pity, he could have  married a rather beautiful and kind woman.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m a freak,” Marie sighed. “I’m not beautiful, not to them.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I find you beautiful, I think you will find someone suitable to marry,” said Edward. Marie looked up at him with a confused expression.<br/></span>
  <span>“Who would ever want to marry me? I’m a freak and I’d just out live them. How do I explain that after twenty years. They’re greying and ageing and I still look young. What happens then?”<br/></span>
  <span>Edward stood and took a step toward her. “I do not know the answer to that but do not rule out marriage, someone might still want to marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie wasn’t sure how to answer but Edward started walking away.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Marie. It is not you tonight,” he said as he turned to face her. He tipped his top hat before stepping into the shadows of her kitchen.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward,” said Marie as she realised the mist hadn’t faded yet. Within the next few seconds, it vanished. Marie wasn’t sure how to feel about the conversation they had just had but smiled to herself. She was starting to enjoy his company, despite to near death experience she had the last she had seen him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1927</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marie curled up in bed. It was Halloween and Edward Mordrake was yet to appear. Part of her hoped he would, even though she hadn’t summoned him. If she had the energy, she knew she would perform. She knew it was likely she would survive her next few encounters with the ghost since he spared her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Marie,” said Edward. The weight on the bed shifted as he sat on the edge of her bed. Slowly, Marie turned and sat up, she hissed and winced as she moved. There was a bruise on her forehead and her cheek was swollen.<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward, you’re here.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, my dear,” he said. He sounded a little confused. Then, his eyes seemed to stare through her again, as if she was invisible and he was staring at the headboard behind her. He pulled his glove off of his right hand before reaching out and moving her messy hair from in front of the third eye she usually hid. “I think this is a story it would like to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She quickened her pace, someone was behind her. Their footsteps were heavy and loud, was it one person or two? Marie didn’t dare look behind. She wasn’t too far from her house. If she could just make it back in time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hands grabbed her shoulders and there was a pain in her head. Her vision blurred and she gasped for air as someone hit her stomach.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Dirty freak,” she heard one of them mutter. They had a gravelly voice but Marie couldn’t recognise it. She coughed and hoped for someone to stop them. Utterly helpless, Marie remembered the last time it had happened. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget those memories and focus on trying to avoid being hit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crawling, Marie felt one of the two, there had to be two, grab her and pull her shoulder so she was lying on her back. A foot pressed down into her chest, the heel digging into her skin. She could see the bat in their hand and tried to push the man’s foot off of her chest so she could move out of the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie shuffled closed to him, grimacing as she did so.<br/></span>
  <span>“I went to three doctors,” she said quietly. “And all three refused to treat me. I can’t see out of my eye properly.” Edward held her hands in his own. Both of his hands were freezing but Marie couldn’t find it in herself to care.<br/></span>
  <span>“You could see out of your third eye before?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” she whispered. Her voice trembled as she tried not to cry. Crying on hurt her ribs more than they were already hurt. “Yes, I could, when it wasn’t hidden by hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a horrendous incident, do you know the criminals?”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie shook her head. “No, it only happened two days ago. I was on my way back from work. I was hoping you’d come.”<br/></span>
  <span>“But you did not summon me.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Everything hurts too much for that,” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I suppose you did say I would regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, it is a horrible thing to happen,” he said softly. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m scared, Edward,” she said honestly, closing her eyes. “Scared that I’ll wake up tomorrow and I’ll just see darkness. They hit me in the head a fair few times, kicking and with a bat or some sort. I’m scared that it’ll happen again.” Edward seemed to stare through her again and then his eyes looked to the side.<br/></span>
  <span>“Marie, I can promise you this much,” he said, “when you wake tomorrow you will not see darkness. I must go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled a little as he stood. With his cane in one hand and his gloves in the other, he bowed his head before turning to leave.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, my lovely.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1928</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marie, what is wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and over at him. Like the year before, her hair was a mess. Her entire appearance suggested homelessness with disheveled clothes. Marie pulled her sleeve and stared at the bloodstain. She let out a sob and Edward stepped towards her. She didn’t know how she was going to explain this to him. She didn’t feel like talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say a word if you cannot bring yourself to speak, my dear,” he said as he sat opposite her at the small dining table. “Think it and I shall know.” He reached across the table and held her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Hotel Cortez. It hadn’t long opened and hopefully it would serve to be the break Marie desperately needed. She headed inside and checked in at the front desk. With the keys to her hotel room in hand, she headed up the stairs. The hotel room was decorated rather beautifully with the sheets smelling fresh and the bed made. Setting down the case, Marie let back on the sheets and let out a sigh of relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You visited to take a break?” asked Edward. Marie nodded. “But that didn’t happen?”<br/></span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You won’t die,” he muttered. Marie stared at him as she tried to pull free of her bindings.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me go!” she screamed. James March laughed at her. She knew his wife was listening to them, she almost always did. He combed his hair back as she carried on trying to escape. If she broke her wrists in the process, she wouldn’t care; they would heal again.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would I let you go? This torture is wonderfully satisfying.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You bastard!” she screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then the torture continued.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I managed to get out,” she whispered. “I don’t really remember much, everything sort of blended together. I was there for a month or so, I think.”<br/></span>
  <span>“The man is a lunatic.”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie nodded. “He is more of a freak than either of us, I think.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Indeed,” said Edward. He didn’t seem sure of what to say. Marie didn’t really know what to say either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My eye, you were right,” she said. “I didn’t wake up to darkness.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Can you still see out of it?” he asked.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s blurry, not great really but it’s not darkness,” she said. She squeezed his hand and he carried on holding it firmly. “So you were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward furrowed his brow and Marie realised he was staring at her hand. Marie opened her hand to reveal a white scar.<br/></span>
  <span>“You didn’t have that before.”<br/></span>
  <span>“No, James March did that,” she muttered bitterly. “He made me juggle knives. He figured if I was a freak, then clearly I must have worked at a freak show or carnival and could juggle.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You hate him,” Edward stated.<br/></span>
  <span>Marie nodded. “I do. I spent months in that Hotel.” She looked down again. “Months and I was only supposed to stay for a weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell the police, my dear?”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie shook her head. “Doctors didn’t help me last time and the police around here are known for not taking too kindly to people who are different,” she sighed. “Besides, who’d believe I would survive all of that. I should have died in that hotel, several times.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Its a shame I can’t do more to help you,” said Edward as he looked down. “But I’m afraid I must go on tonight. Goodnight, Marie.” She smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as always, he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Marie watched as the green mist that followed him slowly faded away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1931</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A smile spread across her face as she spotted the familiar man. She hadn’t been home long and she figured he had met another freak before appearing in her home.<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward, it’s nice to see you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, a small smile on his lips, as if he was refraining from smiling properly. “You have summoned me this year.”<br/>“I have,” said Marie. “I wanted the company, I figured you still won’t take my life yet.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m afraid you might be right about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her jacket off of the back of the empty chair so he could sit down. She pulled her pack of cards out of her pocket.<br/></span>
  <span>“I may have learned how to juggle knives in that hotel but I am far better at card tricks,” said Marie. As she hung up the jacket on the hook by the front door, Edward sat down at the dining table. “I can do one for you, if you wish.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I may know how it’s done,” he said.<br/></span>
  <span>Marie shrugged. “Is that a yes or a no?”<br/></span>
  <span>Edward stared at her for a moment. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across her face as she took the cards out of its flimsy packaging. It was an old deck of cards but she liked them. She shuffled the cards in her hands and then spread them out.<br/></span>
  <span>“Pick a card,” she said. Marie wasn’t sure why she was so excited to do a card trick for a ghost who probably knew how it was done. Carefully, he pulled a card out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a strange lady,” he said. Marie shrugged as she shuffled the rest of the deck in her hands.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m aware,” she said. She had heard it said before, mostly in ruder ways. “You have to remember what your card is. Do you want to shuffle the cards to make sure I’m not cheating.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s not really going to make a difference,” said Edward as he placed the card face down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She separated the deck of cards into three piles and told him to put the card on top of any pile. He placed it on top of the middle pile before she gathered the deck up.<br/></span>
  <span>“See, sometimes I mess up this part,” sighed Marie as she started placing the cards face up on the table and creating different piles. “Sometimes I get distracted by things and I forget what I’m doing, especially if there's someone pretty around.” Spotting his card in the pile, she started a new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward chuckled. “I’m sure it won’t be too difficult not to mess up.”<br/></span>
  <span>As he said that, Marie paused, counting in her head. “I don’t know, I might have done.” Marie continued to place the cards on the dining table face up in various piles. Then, she gathered them again, in a certain order Edward was probably aware of since he could read her mind if he wanted to.<br/></span>
  <span>“What happens now?” he asked.<br/></span>
  <span>“Now I spell out what card you picked out with cards,” she said. She placed down one card for every letter, spelling the card out loud. Two of Hearts. If Marie had done it right, the next card she put down would be Edward’s card. And, if it was the card she thought it was, it should be the Two of Hearts, the one she spelled out. She placed his card face down in front of him.<br/></span>
  <span>“Do I turn the card over?” he asked.<br/></span>
  <span>“It should be the Two of Hearts,” she said as she nodded and leaned forward a little. He flipped the card over and she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Two of Hearts lay face up on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your card?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” he said. Marie smiled to herself as she gathered the cards together again, it had worked. “Though, I know how you did it and you almost spelt it wrong. ‘Hearts’ has six letters, not five.”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie gasped. “That’s not fair!” she exclaimed. He had been reading her mind.<br/></span>
  <span>“I still enjoyed it, Marie,” he said as he stood. He smiled and bowed his head. “And as much as I would like to spend more time with you, I must go on. Goodnight, Marie.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1932</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marie sat down and let out a sigh of relief. She wondered if Edward would appear tonight. If he did, she wouldn’t mind. They probably wouldn’t be any interruptions either, thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, my dear.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hello, Edward,” said Marie. Turning, she smiled at the man in the doorway. “I didn’t summon you this year.”<br/></span>
  <span>“No, but it felt rude not visiting, even if you are a little farther away than usual,” he said. Marie tilted her head a little and motioned for him to sit. He hadn’t been summoned by anyone near where she lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What story would it like to hear?”<br/>“The tale of how you came to be here,” he said.<br/></span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked, furrowing her brow.<br/></span>
  <span>“In this house, with the man who also lives here.” Sighing, Marie forgot his weird, ghostly way of knowing things he probably shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alfred?” she asked with a smile. He had mentioned he wanted to ask her about something and he had promised it was nothing bad. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“How would you feel about moving in with me?” he asked. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, an adorable nervous habit of his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie gasped. She couldn’t believe what she had heard. “Really?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Alfred nodded. “Yes, I wouldn’t have asked otherwise. I love you, Marie, I really do. And I know you’re struggling with your apartment…”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Marie said, cutting him off. “I would love to move in and live with you.” She nodded at him and he pulled her into a hug.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad,” he whispered into her ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Giggling at how his breath tickled her ear, Marie pulled away from the hug.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to help me move my belongings though,” she said with a smirk on her lips.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course,” he said, nodding. “Of course I’ll help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell in love with him?” he asked with raised eyebrows. Marie nodded.<br/></span>
  <span>“I did, yes,” she said. “He isn’t like Adrian, he doesn’t make a point that he is kind for dating someone like me. I should have realised, looking back at it.”<br/></span>
  <span>“We tend to ignore things when we are in the moment, I suppose,” said Edward.  Marie nodded again. “I guess the saying 'love makes us blind' is true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t make me blind,” Marie muttered, thinking of the men who had assaulted her in the street. She rarely walked alone at night, usually she had Alfred with her but he was out tonight.<br/></span>
  <span>“Not in that sense,” Edward said. “Are you sure you’re willing to put yourself through all of this again?”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you mean?” she asked. “Put myself through what?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I cannot say, my dear. But should you stay with him, he shall grow old and die while you do not.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’ve thought about that,” she said sharply. She felt a little offended that he thought she hadn’t considered that. At some point, she’d have to leave. She couldn’t bear to watch him grow old and die. “You should go, go find another freak to take with you, I know it won’t be me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward said nothing as he stood and disappeared into the shadows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 1934</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She knew he was there, the room had grown colder. A shiver ran down her back as she turned to face him.<br/></span>
  <span>“I hope you’re happy,” she said to him.<br/></span>
  <span>“Marie-”<br/></span>
  <span>“We broke up,” she interrupted. “It wasn’t going to work out. You were right, couldn’t deal with it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry to hear of it, my dear,” he said quietly as he stepped towards her. “I simply wanted to warn you of what could happen.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Warn me?” she repeated, furrowing her brow. “I knew that might happen, I just…” As Marie started crying, Edward took another step towards her.<br/></span>
  <span>“There’s something else, the separation is not what makes you so upset.”<br/></span>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, it wants to hear you say it.” Marie looked down and took a deep breath. She could understand his pain of the devil face, it was a cruel thing. She was sure she would have gone mad too if she had a second face whispering evil things to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant,” she said. She tried to hold back from crying but it wasn’t working too well. “I don’t know how, I didn’t think I could get pregnant but the doctor says that’s what’s happened. I’m not married, Edward. I’m not really Christian any more but it makes a difference and I cannot afford to have a child. I’m already a freak as it is, can you imagine how the child would suffer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward held her hands in his own and she looked up at him.<br/></span>
  <span>“You would be a great mother,” he said. Marie was confused at his wording but he was a strange man and people didn’t talk like they used to.<br/></span>
  <span>“I don’t want to be a mother,” she said. “I can’t be. Alfred won’t marry me, he refuses to even consider it and I can’t afford this. I’d have to give them up if I carried through with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie managed to calm slightly, taking deep breaths to keep herself steady. Edward gently squeezed her hands and she smiled a little.<br/></span>
  <span>“You cannot come with me tonight, I can only take two, not one.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked quietly. “Edward, you mean the child would be born a freak, don’t you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I only take one poor soul,” he said, seemingly trying to remain as vague as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course the child would be a freak, it’s probably passed down,” sighed Marie. Tears welled in her eyes again. She didn’t know if she could willingly do that to her child but abortions were risky. Some women had died, not that she could, but that fact meant it almost certainly wouldn’t be pleasant.<br/></span>
  <span>“Marie…”<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward, I think I need more time to myself. I don’t know how to deal with this, I can’t go through with it, I can’t,” Marie said, starting to ramble to herself.<br/></span>
  <span>“You will deal with it as well as you can. I shall do as you wish and leave you to be alone. Goodnight, Marie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get a reply from the crying woman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 1935</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marie shut the front door behind her and turned to head into her kitchen. Flinching at the man standing in her doorway, she sighed.<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward, could you try not to scare me like that?” she sighed.<br/></span>
  <span>“Apologies, my dear,” he said as he moved to the side so she could walk past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing a rumbling in her stomach, she realised she hadn’t eaten in a few hours.<br/></span>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind if I make myself some food,” she said as she searched through the cupboards.<br/></span>
  <span>“Not at all,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stayed relatively quiet as she made herself a sandwich.<br/></span>
  <span>“I noticed there’s no child.”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie looked down and took a deep breath. “I lost them,” she said quietly. “The doctor I saw said it might have been stress.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I am sorry to hear that,” he said. Marie wasn’t sure he was, she remembered his odd phrasing from before. She had the feeling he knew what would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” she said before taking a bite of her sandwich. “I just feel sort of bad about it, sort of guilty.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Why’s that?” he asked.<br/></span>
  <span>Marie shrugged. “I never wanted the child and just as I was coming to terms with it, I lost it. And I was stressing myself out over money and how I would work and if they would be a freak and that might have caused the miscarriage. Either that or it was deformed and couldn’t form properly. That’s what the doctor said, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for her to finish eating the sandwich, especially since she hadn’t eaten for a while.<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward, why do you visit me? I can’t die,” she asked quietly. Edward took a step towards her.<br/></span>
  <span>“I enjoy talking to you, and I figure an immortal could do with some company,” he said as he reached out and held her hand.<br/></span>
  <span>“You like talking to me?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. Edward nodded. “Does it have anything to say about it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Nothing more than it’s usual horrific thoughts, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you didn’t hear them, imagine what you could have been,” she said, looking into his blue eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“A rich lord who would have never met so many interesting people such as yourself,” he said, smiling at her. Marie couldn’t help but smile back. “Sometimes you summon me yourself, even when money isn’t needed.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Strangely enough, a ghost appearing on Halloween almost every year is one of the most consistent things in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the most?” he repeated with raised eyebrows.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, people being generally bad is also rather consistent, as well as the dislike of me for being a freak,” she said. “And I know that some of them are just scared because they don’t understand, but…”<br/></span>
  <span>“But it doesn’t hurt any less.” Marie looked up at him and shook her head.<br/></span>
  <span>“No, it doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie noticed how close they were standing together and looked at his lips. Knowing she would likely regret it, she stood on his tip-toes and kissed him. He froze and then kissed back.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said as she pulled away and took a step back.<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t be,” he said softly. “It is not you tonight, I should probably go.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I wish you didn’t have to,” she said honestly.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know, my dear,” he said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss there. “Goodnight.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still stood there, long after he had disappeared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1938</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She could swear it was more awkward when he appeared. She could understand after the last time they met.<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward,” she greeted him with a smile. “It’s nice to see you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Same for you, Marie,” he said. “It’s been a few years, what year is it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“1938,” she said. Her smile widened. “I’m in America anymore, I, uh… decided to move and be somewhere else for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are we, dare I ask?” He turned to look around at the small house she was in.<br/></span>
  <span>“Manchester,” she said. “In England.”<br/></span>
  <span>“My home country.” Marie nodded and he seemed a little happier as he turned back to her.<br/></span>
  <span>“There’s tensions though, there’s talk of another war. A mad man called Hitler is keeping people in camps and killing them. Mostly Jewish people but other people too. Whoever they deem inferior or deviant, it makes me sick.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Human cruelty never ceases to amaze me,” he muttered, furrowing his brow.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s murder, from what I hear. And I can’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stared at her for a moment before taking her hand in his own.<br/></span>
  <span>“I think you’ll find that you’ll be rather useful and will do a lot more than you realise,” he said. “But as to the reason I am here, it wants to know why you’re here.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I just needed an escape, I suppose.”<br/></span>
  <span>“There’s more than that,” he said, a little too sharply. Marie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie picked up the letter and furrowed her brow. Who would have sent her a letter? She couldn’t recognise the handwriting and upon opening it and reading through it, she felt shaken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death threats,” she said. “They kept sending death threats, delivered by hand or by post, every week and sometimes more.”<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s…”<br/></span>
  <span>“Irritating, at first. Shocking, maybe,” she said with a shrug. “I could ignore it at first. But… but then it just started chipping away at me and… and I couldn’t deal with it.”<br/></span>
  <span>“The police,” he asked, “were they as useless as always?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” she sighed. “They said it wasn’t a crime and even if it was, they couldn’t find out who had sent them.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It seems they are becoming more and more useless,” muttered Edward. “I’m sorry they can’t do anything to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” said Marie with a shrug. Edward frowned.<br/></span>
  <span>“I don’t think you are,” he said. “And I don’t think you believe what you have just said.”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie took a deep breath and shook her head. “No, I… I don’t.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Someday, Marie, you will be fine,” he said. “I can promise you that.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know, everyone says that to me,” she said quietly. “I just… it’s difficult.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know it is,” he said. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “But unlike the others, I can promise it. I can promise it will get better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.<br/></span>
  <span>“I wish you had a happier life, my dear,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. “I wish you were so much happier, you deserve it after all that has happened to you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I wish you had a better life too,” she said. “But things don’t happen like that.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know,” he said. “It would be a lot kinder if it did. But, Marie, I think we both know you aren’t dying tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already knew when you arrived, nothing too tragic has happened and if a miscarriage wasn’t enough…”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, my dear,” he said as he stepped back.<br/></span>
  <span>Marie gave a weak smile. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 1942</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a sigh, Marie sat down. She was tired, the factory work was hard but it paid well enough.<br/></span>
  <span>“You looked tired.” Marie didn’t flinch at his appearance, she expected it every Halloween even if he didn’t appear every time.<br/></span>
  <span>“I am,” she said. She motioned to the chair at the dining table. “Funnily enough, building aeroplanes is rather tiring.”<br/></span>
  <span>He chuckled. “I’d assume it would be, though I suppose it’s a lot more advanced now.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You have no idea,” said Marie with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment and Marie rested her chin on her hand to hold her head up. She desperately needed sleep.<br/></span>
  <span>“You know, we’re in the middle of another world war?” she said with a sigh. “So much for the Great War being the war to end all wars, we're in the middle of another one. This one’s a lot more viscous too, they drop bombs on houses and they’re still holding and killing people in camps.”<br/></span>
  <span>“They don’t seem to learn from the past, do they?” he said with a sigh. He seemed to stare at something on the wall Turning, Marie realised what he was looking at, the photograph of herself and Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” he asked, looking back to Marie.<br/></span>
  <span>“Leo, my boyfriend. We’re planning on marrying when all this is over,” she said with a smile. Edward said nothing. “He’s a pilot. I like to think I’ve made parts for his plane, it would be nice if it was true.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It would be,” he said, smiling a little. “You’re happy.”<br/></span>
  <span>“And tired, yes,” she laughed. “What can I say? He’s brilliant, I couldn’t ask for anything more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re happy,” said Edward. His smile seemed a little tense but Marie dismissed it. He probably thought it was stupid that she kept dating mortal people. “You deserve some happiness.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, I should think I do after everything,” she said with a grin. She sighed. “Even if it won’t last long.”<br/></span>
  <span>“If happiness lasted, it wouldn’t be so special.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I suppose so,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him and wondered if he was perhaps a little jealous or something of that sort. With how he acted last time, she wouldn’t be too surprised if he was at least a little protective of her. He had kissed her forehead and while Marie would have happily kissed him before, she was with Leo now. She was loyal to him, Marie couldn’t exactly kiss a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she looked down at the table, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“It appears you’re rather tired, I’ll take my leave for tonight,” he said, bowing his head slightly as he stood.<br/></span>
  <span>“That might be for the best, I need to sleep before work tomorrow,” she said. Working at a factory still felt so bizarre to her. Twenty years prior she was a cotton weaver and before that she could only get domestic work. “Goodnight, Edward. See you on whatever Halloween it happens to be.”<br/></span>
  <span>His smile widened. “Goodnight, Marie.” He turned and Marie looked away, not wanting to look at the demon face. Edward paused for a moment before disappearing into shadows and taking the green mist with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 1945</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Holding the photograph in her hand, she reminded herself that he was dead before wiping tears from her eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“Marie?”<br/></span>
  <span>“He’s dead,” she said. She took a deep breath before letting go of the photograph. “He’s dead, gone, and I should have known something like this would happen.”<br/></span>
  <span>She could hear Edward take a breath in before speaking. Though, thinking about it, he didn’t really need to breathe as a ghost. “But you were happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were,” she pointed out. “Now I’m mourning someone who is technically ‘Missing In Action’ but I can just feel it, he’s dead. Besides, I can’t mourn him forever because with me, it might actually be forever.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Happiness never lasts, are you not thankful for the moments you did have with him?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, yes,” she said, nodding. “But I’m not going to get any more of those moments with him. No more dancing when he’s back home and listening to the radio together and talking of what kind of wedding we want when all of this is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it over now?” he asked. Marie knew what he was referring to without him saying it out loud.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, 2nd of September this year, 1945.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It lasted a while longer than the other one then,” he said quietly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“By two years, I think,” said Marie after she had tried to work it out in her head. “But I can’t seem to care about anything. I know at some point I’ll lose my job to a man and I don’t know why any of this all matters any more?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t answer that for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo’s dead and I just can’t bring myself to carry on. How am I supposed to walk around as if the man I was going to marry is no longer alive?” she asked. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “I don’t know why I’m asking you for, you’re dead. You haven’t had to live for almost a hundred years. I’m ninety-five and I look seventy years younger. I’m still not sure this isn’t Hell.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I have seen Hell, I can tell you this is not it, my dear,” he said softly and Marie let out a sob. He looked unsure of what to do as she broke down into tears.<br/></span>
  <span>“I can’t even go to Hell,” she muttered. “I can’t die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie, look at me,” he said quietly. She didn’t listen. “Look at me.”<br/></span>
  <span>Hearing his voice raise a little, Marie looked up at him. “What is it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Summon me next year,” he instructed. “I can give you some company, if nothing else. You may not be able to come with me yet but someday you will.”<br/></span>
  <span>“How can you be certain of that?” she asked, her voice trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s waiting for something,” he said. He seemed to stare right through her for a moment but then looked into her eyes. “For what, I cannot say. It does not tell me but when I look at you it whispers to wait for some fateful moment.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You don’t even know?” She was shaking as Edward shook his head slightly.<br/></span>
  <span>“No, but I know that moment will come. Whatever fateful moment it is, it will come and then you may have the sweet release of death you now long for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Marie swallowed as she tried to figure out that everything meant. “So something is going to happen that will let you kill me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes.”<br/></span>
  <span>She nodded to herself. “And that’s the only way I can die?”<br/></span>
  <span>“It appears so, my dear,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at him, she wondered if he pitied her, if he wished that the demon face would decide now was the best time. Marie wondered if asking to live was worth it all, if taking that medicine all those years ago was worth it. It did seem like he cared somewhat, especially after the conversation they had before. He had wished she had a happier life. But he was also a ghost, one who had killed himself after killing other people. She didn’t know if he could care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should continue on, Marie,” he said as he took her hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Summon me next year, even if it is only for the company.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I will,” she said, forcing a weak smile. “Goodnight, Edward.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Marie.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 1946</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Edward had instructed, Marie performed card tricks at home. It counted, even if there was no audience. She watched the green mist form and flinched at a crack of thunder. Looking to the doorway, Edward stood dressed as regal as ever. When she had first seen him, she could remember seeing people dressed similarly. And now the fashion was completely different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie smiled. “Hello.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Good evening, my dear. You did as I said.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I did,” she said as she nodded. “And I am glad for the company.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, I thought you might be,” he said as he walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sat at the dining room table opposite her and he seemed to stare over her shoulder. “Your darkest moment, my dear, it has changed.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What?” she asked furrowing her brow.<br/></span>
  <span>“The moment you hate the most is no longer your 18th birthday,” he clarified and Marie took a deep breath. She supposed it had changed, when she thought about it. “It wants to hear the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hadn’t happened in a while while but Marie closed her eyes and started to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie gasped as she stared up at the ceiling.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Arthur’s brother is a physician,” said Margaret as she held Marie’s hand. “Arthur’s gone to fetch him for you, alright? Marie, can you hear me?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I can, Peggy,” she whispered, her throat hurting.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Good,” said Margaret. She was shaking but was trying to stay strong. “You’re not dying, do you hear me?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It hurts,” she cried. Tears rolled down her face and Peggy wiped them away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Margaret was staring at Marie’s chest and the knife lodged in it.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not dying,” Peggy repeated as she squeezed Marie’s hand. “You’re not. You’re not allowed, I don’t care. God can’t take you yet.” Marie closed her eyes, she wished she could believe her sister, that she wasn’t dying. But if they pulled the knife out, she would bleed too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur’s brother, the physician arrived. His name was Richard, but he was more than a physician.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What was he?”<br/></span>
  <span>“A Warlock, I think that’s what they’re called,” said Marie. “And he was rather experimental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care, if you have something to save her then use it!” yelled Peggy. Marie could hear her in the next room.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It is only a perhaps, I’ve never used it on a person before, let alone one with such a deformity,” said Richard, equally as loud. Marie closed her eyes and prayed they would do something soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The door opened and Richard walked in. He was a tall, thin man who was well dressed and carried a small vial of liquid.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What is that?” Marie asked, wincing in pain as she turned her head.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Medicine,” he responded vaguely. “If you drink it, it may have some… unexpected consequences.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Like what? What consequences?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sure,” he said and Marie’s eyes widened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?” She swallowed and tried to focus on him. “Why don’t you know?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I haven’t used it before on someone like you,” he said. “I don’t know what it will do but it’s the only chance we have. Otherwise you will lose too much blood.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“So am I taking it?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>“If you want to.” Marie nodded, she couldn’t leave her sister yet, Peggy was determined she wouldn’t die and she couldn’t just leave her sister. Richard lifted her head a little and poured a weird blue liquid into her mouth. She gulped it down and felt fatigue wash over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought it had worked normally at first, we didn’t realise what it had really done,” said Marie. She took a deep breath. “And from then, I haven’t aged and I can’t die. And I hate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it work as the Warlock expected?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie shook her head. “No, it didn’t,” she said. “It was meant to be a healing potion. I suppose it just worked too well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him?” wondered Edward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the reason I found out, tried to do… something, I don’t remember what. And I didn’t die and he was confused. And then he realised what had happened,” she explained. “He tried to make a sort of cure but he never got very far with it. He died before he could get anywhere close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A shame, I suppose,” said Edward and Marie nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it is not you tonight, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not,” she muttered, a hint of bitterness in her voice. “No fateful moment has happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smiled as he stood up. “Goodnight, Marie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 1949</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marie, you summoned me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie nodded and turned around to face him. She stood in her bedroom and it felt oddly intimate despite the fact that he had seen her in different bedrooms before.<br/></span>
  <span>“I wanted some company,” she said honestly. She walked over to him. “I’ve moved back to America, you probably don’t care where but I’m back in America.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I see,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed and Marie realised that he was staring at what she was holding in her hand.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh,” said Marie as she lifted her hand up. “I found this, when I was moving back.” She opened her hand to reveal a slightly creased but folded handkerchief. The edges were a little tattered but in the corner was embroidered initials. E.M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the one I gave you,” he said. He was smiling.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, I didn’t think I’d have it after all these years,” she said honestly. “Even after moving in with people and moving to Manchester, I still have it. I didn’t think I would after all these years. I suppose you’d want it back.” They did have his initials on. Marie held it out to him and he pushed her hand back towards her.<br/></span>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, keep it.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asked and he nodded in response. “Thank you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a moment and then Marie spoke quietly.<br/></span>
  <span>“I never thought I’d miss you so much,” she said quietly. “When I first saw you, I was terrified you’d kill me and now it’s what I’m waiting for. But there still hasn’t been a fateful moment like you said. I’d assume I know the moment when it arrived.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sure you would,” he agreed. “At least, I’d hope you. You haven’t seemed like an imbecile while I’ve talked to you.”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie smiled. “I’d hope I’m not an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, into his blue eyes. He had been alive at the same time as her. If only she had lived in England or he had lived in America. Their lives might have taken rather different paths. Maybe she wouldn’t have become immortal and maybe he wouldn’t have taken his own life after becoming a murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervously, she reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips. They were cold, like his hands, and she supposed it was because he was a ghost. Quickly, she pulled back with red cheeks and looked away.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said quickly.<br/>“Don’t be, my dear,” he said before kissing her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you wanted to do that?” he asked quietly. They were still so close together.<br/></span>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she said with a shrug. She had the feeling that he had recognised his feelings long before she had. “How long have you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“A while,” he said vaguely. She laughed but it faded as he stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you another night, Marie,” he said with a small smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“So soon?” she asked as she frowned.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m afraid so,” he said. He hung his head as he turned and disappeared into the shadows. And while she felt sad watching the green mist disappear, Marie couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 1951</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stood in the doorway and Marie motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. He did so and Marie smiled.<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward,” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I can’t deal with this any longer.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It will not be much longer now,” he said. “Not many years are left.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Where do I go when I die?” she asked. “To Heaven? Or to Hell?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I have no knowledge of that, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting her head slightly, Marie looked into his blue eyes. It was waiting for some fateful moment so she could die and for all she knew, that fateful moment could happen tomorrow or in ten years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay with you?” His eyebrows raised at her. “Is that even possible?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I…” he trailed off. “I, admittedly, do not know the answer to your question. But if you really wish, I can find a way.”<br/></span>
  <span>She smiled at him and rested her head back on his shoulder. “Thank you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s all I can do for now,” he said. He was frowning.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie let out a long breath and closed her eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“I hope I can stay with you, somehow,” she said.<br/></span>
  <span>“So do I, my dear,” he said softly. “I can’t imagine not seeing you after seeing you so often.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I can’t imagine finally dying,” she said with an awkward laugh. She then frowned and the mood became sombre. “I kind of wish it would just happen already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could help you there,” said Edward with a sigh. His hand held mine and rubbed soothing circles. His hands were cold and he didn’t have his gloves on. “But there has been no fateful moment.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You keep saying that,” she murmured. “Can’t you elaborate?” She looked at him with hope in her eyes but it was crushed as he shook his head.<br/></span>
  <span>“No, I can’t,” he said. “I’m not even sure what it even is, though it does seem to know.” The devil face. Of course it knew what it was waiting for. But Marie didn’t know and it irritated her.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s frustrating,” she admitted.<br/></span>
  <span>“I can imagine it would be,” he said. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going?” she asked as he stood.<br/></span>
  <span>“Soon,” he said. “We both know it is not you tonight.”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie frowned. “Do you have to go so soon?”<br/></span>
  <span>He took her hand. “As much as I want to stay, I am at its whims and I must take someone with me,” said Edward before kissing the back of her hand. “I know I’ll see you again, my dear.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know, I just…” She let out a sigh. “I didn’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward didn’t know how to respond and said nothing as he turned and headed to the door. The demon face on the back of its head was in control, it was down to its decision on when she died.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward,” she said. He paused and turned back to her, a smile on his face.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, my dear.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 1952</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tent was small but she didn’t mind. She found it more cozy, though it was cold at times. Sighing, Marie ran her hands through her hair and tried not to think of what was to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward Mordrake would be summoned and for the first time, she truly didn’t want him to arrive and take a freak with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie, you seem anxious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie flinched and turned to the entrance of the tent whereEdward was standing.<br/></span>
  <span>“You can’t be here,” she said quickly. “You can’t be here.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Someone has summoned me, I must take someone with me.”<br/></span>
  <span>“But I know these people, you can’t take one of them,” she said as she walked over to him. “I tried to convince Else not to rehearse, Ethel agreed too but she’s rehearsed anyway, hasn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie sighed and hung her head.<br/></span>
  <span>“Someone dies every time I am summoned, Marie. Knowing these people does not change what I do, what it makes me do,” said Edward as he shook his head slightly. “Tell me, how did you try to convince… Elsa, not to rehearse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She clutched her skirt tightly in her fist and followed Elsa.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“If you won’t listen to Ethel’s story of what he did in his life, listen to mine,” she said, desperately hoping Elsa would listen. “When he is summoned, he takes someone with him. Someone will die, I have met him on Halloween several times. I was almost taken one year, it is horrible, Elsa. Please don’t condemn someone here to death.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re attempts at scaring me aren’t working, Marie,” said Elsa, narrowing her eyes at me.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not trying to scare you, I’m trying to stop someone from dying!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears she didn’t listen,” he said. Marie sighed.<br/></span>
  <span>“Of course she didn’t, none of them believe I’ve met you other than Ethel,” she told him. She ran her fingers through her hair, wincing as they got stuck on a knot. <br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll believe you after tonight,” he said, smiling a little.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’d hope so, yes,” said Marie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if they had also met him, they would finally believe her. Though, the fact that she had first met him in 1913 might not be believed still. She probably wouldn’t believe it either if she was someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have to take someone from here,” she said quietly.<br/></span>
  <span>“There has always been a price to pay for appearance, Marie,” he said a little coldly. “Is it suddenly different now you know the people that might be taken?”<br/></span>
  <span>Hesitantly, she nodded. “I didn’t know the other people but I know these people. Please, Edward, you can’t take one of them.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Not even Miss Mars?” he asked. Marie’s eyes widened and after a moment, she shook her head. No, not even Elsa Mars deserved to be killed by him.<br/></span>
  <span>“No, not even her,” said Marie. The freak show would likely fall apart without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart felt heavy in her chest. How many times had she summoned him and caused someone’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie, my dear, I think I should move on. There are a lot of freaks here and it wants to hear their stories.”<br/></span>
  <span>Reluctantly, Marie nodded. “I understand,” she said quietly as she walked over to him. “Can I kiss you?” Instead of answering, he pressed his lips to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and Marie could feel tears in her eyes, one of the people she knew would be found dead tomorrow.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Marie.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 1954</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as she saw Edward, she practically ran at him and hugged him.<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward,” she whispered. “I could use some company right now.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Marie, my dear,” he said, unsure of what was happening. “Are you alright?”<br/></span>
  <span>“The freak show, Edward, it’s gone. Elsa sold it to someone called Dandy. He was more of a freak than all of us,” she said, speaking almost too quickly for him to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, my dear.” Edward pulled away from the hug and stared at her. Then, he seemed to stare through her. It must have been whispering to him again. “It seems as though this is a story it would like to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There had been three gunshots. Or was it four?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was humming to himself as he walked around the freak show. Marie scrambled to the caravan but she could hear his footsteps. He was behind her. Turning around, she saw him in a pristine white suit.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t die,” she said, holding her head high. “You can’t kill me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the next thing I remember is waking up,” she said shakily. “Amongst all of the other dead freaks. Desiree had the scare of her life when I got up again. They finally believe me now though, that I can’t die.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I suppose that’s a positive,” he said. He seemed unsure of what to say. “Marie…”<br/></span>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be alive, Edward!” she exclaimed. “I should have died, I was shot in the head, no one else survives that!”<br/></span>
  <span>“You are not like everyone else,” he said without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie just stared at him. “I should be dead.”<br/></span>
  <span>“And yet, you are not,” he said, a little harsher. It seemed as though he was getting tired of her. “And you will not die for the next few years, Marie.”<br/></span>
  <span>She let out a shaky breath before dissolving into tears. “But so many died. Amazon Eve, Suzi, Paul, there’s just so many of them.”<br/></span>
  <span>“And yet you survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she shook her head.<br/></span>
  <span>“You have to live with it, my dear,” he said quietly. “You have no alternative.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I wish I could die,” she whispered. “You could never understand, you managed to die.” The room seemed to grow colder as he narrowed his eyes at her.<br/></span>
  <span>“And yet before that, I failed many times to get rid of the demon face, I tried to drown it and starve it but none of what I tried worked until I killed myself with it. And now I am cursed to listen and act upon everything it whispers, including whether or not I kill you. It doesn’t matter how much I could end your suffering, I have no power over that, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie took a deep breath and there was a pang of guilt.<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward, I’m sorry…”<br/></span>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, Marie,” he said. “I know you don’t mean to be insulting.”<br/></span>
  <span>“But I still was,” she said with a sigh. She looked down at the floor, she wasn’t sure why she had taken her anger out on him. Jimmy and Desiree and the twins had offered to let her help them in their revenge. “I’m sorry, perhaps you should go, before I can insult you again.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Perhaps that is for the best,” he said reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward?” she said, lifting her head to look at him as he left.<br/>“Yes, my dear?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said. “For not killing anyone at the freak show, not even Elsa.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I almost did,” he said. “She is a soul I intend to take with me at some point, even if it is not tonight.” Marie wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She sold the show to Dandy and was partly to blame for everything.<br/></span>
  <span>“I see,” she said as she nodded. “Well, goodnight, Edward.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, my dear.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 1957</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door creaked open and Marie opened her eyes. She had decided that Edward wasn’t going to appear and she hadn’t summoned him herself. She couldn’t bring herself to. He just reminded her of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t coming tonight,” she said as she sat up.<br/></span>
  <span>“Apologies for keeping you waiting, my dear,” he said as he walked over. Marie motioned for him to sit on the bed beside her and he did so. It reminded her of when they had first met but it was in a completely different place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it want to hear anything?” she asked. Nothing had happened since she had last seen him. Things had been relatively average, for once.<br/></span>
  <span>“It doesn’t want to hear anything.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent. And while it wasn’t awkward, Marie felt as though she had to disturb the quiet.<br/></span>
  <span>“Are you Christian?” she asked. She had told him she wasn’t years ago, when she was pregnant.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m a ghost, Marie, I have no need for a religion,” he said. Edward had a point, Marie thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you Christian when you were alive?” she asked, though she had the feeling the answer would be a yes. Her feet just touched the floor as she swung them back and forth.<br/></span>
  <span>“I was raised as one,” he said. “Though whether I died as one is something I’m not sure on.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What do you mean?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I had questioned things before, my dear,” he said. “But after killing to escape Bethlem royal Hospital, I was never quite sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I asked if I would go to Heaven or Hell, you said you didn’t know, but you know there is Heaven and Hell, don’t you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” he said. “There is Heaven, there is Hell. And I now know you will go to neither.” It took a moment for Marie to realise what he had said and what it meant.<br/></span>
  <span>“I get to stay with you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“If you still wish to when you die, my dear, then yes,” he said. Marie smiled and rested her  head on his shoulder.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sure I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I look forward to spending the rest of… eternity, I suppose, with you.” Marie laughed a little.<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s a long time,” she said quietly.<br/></span>
  <span>“It is, are you still sure?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “The answer will probably always be yes.” He smiled and Marie lifted her head off of his shoulder. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to carry on,” he said as he stood. “Stay safe, my dear.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Marie.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 1958</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You summoned me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, slowly nodded.<br/></span>
  <span>“Despite the consequences?” Marie nodded and she felt a little ashamed. But her want of company was outweighing the guild she felt over someone dying because of it.<br/></span>
  <span>“Despite the consequences,” she repeated as she nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel so alone, Edward. I can’t stand it,” she admitted as she stepped towards him. “I don’t care if someone has to die, I can’t bring myself to. I’m not going to know who they are.” Edward tilted his head slightly and it was as if he was listening to the face’s whispers again. He hadn’t done that in a long time. Marie wondered what he was hearing, what it was telling him.<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s a little unlike you,” he said after a while.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, I suppose this is what happens when you spend so much time alone,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stepped forward and held her hands.<br/></span>
  <span>“There is something different about you, my dear,” he said quietly. “But it is not enough.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Not enough?” she asked, furrowing her brow. “Not enough for what?”<br/></span>
  <span>“For you to come with us, it’s still waiting.” She sighed and felt tears welling up in her eyes. “It will not take too long, my dear, you have to trust me.”<br/></span>
  <span>“How long is that though? A year passes by so quickly when you have lived for over a hundred of them,” she said. He looked away, unable to look at the frown on her face and give her an answer.<br/></span>
  <span>“I cannot say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you at least stay with me? I don’t want to be alone,” she asked. He looked up at her and it whispered to him again.<br/></span>
  <span>“I can stay for a while,” he said. “But not too long.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Really?” Marie’s eyes widened, that wasn’t the answer she had been expecting.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, my dear,” he said as he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie gave a genuine smile and motioned for him to sit down. She sat next to him, with her head resting on his shoulder. She wished this could have happened earlier.<br/></span>
  <span>“It really is a shame we never met when I was alive,” he said as he looked at her. She nodded in agreement.<br/></span>
  <span>“Maybe all of this could have been avoided,” she said. He wouldn’t have gone to Bedlam and killed all of those people and then himself. And she wouldn’t have become immortal and lost some vision in her third eye. “I wouldn’t have had to deal with all of the people if I had you.” Like Adrian and Alfred. But she wouldn’t have met Leo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy just to sit here,” she said. “We don’t have to talk, there isn’t exactly much to talk about. You sort of know all the important things.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’d be content with that, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But eventually he had to leave, to continue on in his search for a freak to take with him. And while Marie didn’t want him to go, she was grateful for their time together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 1960</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marie let out a sigh of relief as the banging on the door had stopped. She leaned against it, hoping it would stop them from trying to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bang!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie flinched.<br/></span>
  <span>“It seems you’re in a bit of a predicament.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward,” she said with a smile on her face. “It’s you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I believe so,” he said as there was another bang on the door. “How did this happen?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I was performing, on the street corner,” she said as she started to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie spotted a drunk man across the street. He had an equally drunk friend staggering behind him and they were having a slurred conversation that no one else could understand. She watched and hoped they wouldn’t notice her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, pretty,” one of them said in a disgusting attempt to be seductive. The other one had a predatory grin that made her shiver. Marie knew she had to leave and leave quickly. She gathered her things and headed down the road, walking as quickly as she could without running.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They followed me and chased me,” she said. She looked down at the floor, away from the ghost in front of her. “And what they were shouting got more… obscene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi slut! Do ya do it for less cause ya freakish?” he shouted, his words blurred together as he staggered after the woman.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Bet she's free,” the other called out. “‘Specially ‘cause she’s a freak!” That one staggered and threw up in the gutter. Marie glanced back and quickened her pace. Her nose scrunched up thinking about them following her. She grabbed her key and fumbled to unlock her door. Slamming it shut, she locked it and pressed her back against it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take this any more,” she said, shaking her head. “When will it end?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Soon, my dear,” he said. “It isn’t long now.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Good,” she said. She let out a shaky breath. “Did you ever find a way for me to stay with you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, though I cannot say how,” he said with a smile. Marie smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by another loud bang outside.<br/></span>
  <span>“They’re still there,” she said.<br/></span>
  <span>“They won’t be for much longer,” he said cryptically. Marie furrowed her brow. “Goodnight, Marie. I have things to attend to.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Edward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disappeared into the darkness of the kitchen at the end of the hallway but the green mist didn’t fade. There was a scream outside and then the mist faded. Marie waited but after ten minutes, there didn’t seem to be anyone trying to get in. Cautiously, she opened the door. There was no one there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 1961</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His disappointed expression was more painful than the knife in her chest. He knelt down and lifted her chin so Marie could look at him.<br/></span>
  <span>“Why did you do this?” he asked softly.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know you said soon, but it hurts.”<br/></span>
  <span>“And so does a knife if you chest,” he muttered. “What happened for you to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at that freak, three eyes.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Jim, don't go by her, she's got the sign of the devil.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Jane dear, come away from the monster.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Three eyes ain't normal, she deserves to be in the ground!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie stared at the television, the harsh words she had heard over the last week echoed in her ears. With a blank face, she headed to the kitchen and with a knife in her hand, she headed up the stairs and to the bathroom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie, my dear, you didn’t have to do this,” he whispered as his gloved hand gripped the handle of the knife.<br/></span>
  <span>“What else was I supposed to do?” she asked and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to refrain from being angry at her.<br/></span>
  <span>“Not this,” he said. “Why not wait until I got here?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on summoning you,” Marie snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only freak that can summon me,” he muttered before pulling the knife out in one swift motion. Marie pressed her hand against the open wound. There was no trace of blood on him as he set the bloody knife down on the bathroom floor. “You didn’t have to do this.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Edward… I’m sick of this,” she whispered. There were tears on her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumb.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know, my dear.e it’s not long now,” he said. Any trace of bitterness or anger had melted away. His hand caressed her cheek.<br/></span>
  <span>“Promise?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I promise, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie squeezed her eyes shut, the blood loss was making her head fuzzy but she knew she would wake up tomorrow. Even though Edward should have had blood on him, she was bleeding a lot, there was none. It was as if he hadn’t held a bloody knife or was kneeling in an expanding pool of blood. Marie figured it was because he was a ghost as she struggled to keep her eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should leave you, my dear,” he said as he went to stand. Marie grabbed his wrist.<br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Please try not to do this, Marie. I don’t want to see you like this or hear it through a story again,” he said softly. He lifted her hand from his arm and pressed a kiss to the back of it before standing and heading to the doorway.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodbye,” she said weakly as her hand hung limp by her side.<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodbye, my dear.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 1963</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It wants to hear a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie looked up as she sat at the small dining table. The green mist rolled across the floor and she sighed.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tell me a story, my dear,” he said as he sat down opposite her. There was something different about tonight, she could feel it. “I know there’s something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That fateful moment…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I tell you?” she asked, looking down at her clasped hands.<br/></span>
  <span>“You know what.” Marie nodded, she did know.<br/></span>
  <span>“There was a woman, in a cafe. She asked to sit near me because it was busy and I agreed,” she said. Her voice became more shaky as she spoke. “She said such horrible things… I just couldn’t take it any more.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You don’t have to justify yourself to me, Marie.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s just… what she said and what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me, may I sit here?” Marie looked up at the woman and moved her bag as she nodded.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, yeah,” said Marie with a smile. The woman gave a tight-lipped smile back and sat down.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Rosa,” she introduced.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Marie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie sipped at her coffee and brushed her hair out of her eyes, accidentally revealing the third on her forehead.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a freak,” she said, with disgust clear in her voice. Marie tried not to sigh, the best way to deal with this was by leaving as quickly as she could. “You have the sign of the devil on your head.” Marie almost wished it was more creative, she had heard that far too many times to count.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She tried to ignore her as she drank her coffee quickly, she was planning on leaving as soon as possible.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“If I were your mother, I’d have drowned you as a baby, imagine the shame and the horror,” Rosa said, shaking her head as she spoke. “I couldn’t have that in my family.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Marie remembered her mother, saying how grateful she should be for not abandoning her like many other mothers would have. And then her eighteenth…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie set her cup down, grabbed her bag and excused herself from the table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She followed me,” she told him, looking up as she spoke. “She followed me home and I just… when that happens it’s never usually good.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Continue, my dear,” he said softly. Edward reached across the table and took her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marie tried to shut the door behind her but a foot stopped it.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave,” Marie yelled. Her home was where she was supposed to be safe and this woman had followed her to it. Marie put her weight against the door in hopes that Rosa would move her foot and leave her alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rosa managed to push the door open and Marie took a step back. If she managed to get this woman to leave today, she’ll likely return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Marie was done with the insults and degradation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really remember what I did, I had just had enough of it,” she said. “There was a lot of blood.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Do you regret it?”<br/></span>
  <span>Marie shook her head. “I don’t think I do. And you kept talking about a fateful moment and when she pushed open that door… I was done with everything.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know,” he said, smiling slightly. “You’re sick of it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie nodded and watched as he stood up, still holding her hand in his own.<br/></span>
  <span>“Stand up, Marie,” he said. Was this it? She stood, shaking slightly. Noticing other figures in the room, she furrowed her brow. One was tall with striped clothes, another wore a dirty white clown suit and had a mangled jaw. “These are some of the people who have joined my little band of freaks, Marie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back at him, she could see him brandishing a stiletto dagger in his other hand.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please be honest with me, will it hurt?” she asked. He kissed her softly for a moment.<br/></span>
  <span>“Only a little my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a piercing pain for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>